


Illustration for Bird of the Gauntlet

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Bird of the Gauntlet - chapter 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Bird of the Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bird of the Gauntlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839147) by [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile). 



.

.

(bigger resolution available at tumblr)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
